Body Heat
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: It's the middle of January, there's a blizzard outside, and it just so happens that the heater in the Slifer Red dorm has broke. So to keep warm Jaden and Syrus need to cuddle up, but they end up sharing their first kiss in the process. SHOUNEN AI!


Title: "Body Heat"

Author: Vanilla

Rating: PG

Pairing: Jaden x Syrus

Genre: Romance and fluff. Lots of it.

A/N: …I know Syrus could've just invited Jaden to stay in Ra Yellow with him and none of this could've happened but I realized that AFTER I wrote the fic. So just ignore that little fact. XD;

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, Yugioh, or any anime for that matter. If I did I would most likely not be writing this.

---

"Achoo!" Jaden sneezed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Man, can it get any colder in here?" The brunette moved closer to his blue haired friend under the blanket that they were sharing.

It was the middle of January and naturally it was freezing outside. There was currently a terrible blizzard outside and the icy wind was heard through the snow covered window. As usual, the Slifer Red dorm's heater had broken in one of the worst times leaving Jaden and Syrus alone in their dorm colder than ever. To keep warm they were both wearing their pajamas with a turtle neck underneath and their uniform jackets covering that. They were sitting close together to share body heat and they took the blankets off of the bunk beds and were sharing them together.

Syrus blushed when Jaden moved closer to him. He had a crush on his taller friend ever since he met him and though he was able to hide it the best that he could _most _of the time, sharing "body heat" with Jaden was definitely not going to help his emotions. "Well…" He started to say sounding glum, "At least it can't get any worse." As if to make the two boys even more miserable the wind outside blew really hard causing the power in the Slifer dorm to go out completely. Syrus shrieked when the room suddenly went dark and immediately clung to his friend. "Oh this is just _great_." He said with a slight whine.

Jaden just laughed at the irony of the situation and then put his arm around his unnerved friend to pull him closer for warmth and to comfort him a bit. "It'll be okay, Sy! I mean…at least we're together." He turned to grin at his friend in the darkness. Syrus' blush darkened at Jaden's words and he was now thankful that the lights went out because at least Jaden wouldn't be able to see. "Um…y-yeah…at least we have that…" Syrus mumbled trying to avoid Jaden's grin.

This was horrible, now not only was it beyond freezing in the room but now it was dark on top of it and Syrus had never been a big fan of the dark. The wind made a whistling sound as it blew outside and it made Syrus shiver from both the cold and slight fear. He snuggled up even closer to Jaden now hugging his arm and leaning his head on Jaden's shoulder ignoring his blushing problem. The only good that Syrus could find out of all of this was that he had perfect opportunity to be close to Jaden. There was a silence between the two and the only thing that was heard in the cold room was the sound of the wind outside and the soft sound of their breaths.

"Hey…Sy?" Jaden suddenly asked in a soft voice blinking at his smaller friend in a confused matter. Syrus lifted his head from Jaden's shoulder and stared back up at him. "What is it, Jay?" He asked seeming just as confused. He stared at Jaden's expression and he seemed to be really puzzled about something. Syrus just couldn't imagine what he was puzzled about. "Well…" Jaden started to say as he fiddled with the blanket with his hands, "What are you doing in here with me anyway, Sy? I mean…you're in Ra Yellow! I could understand that you like hanging out with because 'cause we're friends, but even tonight too? The heater in Ra never breaks…if you went to stay in your room for tonight you could be warm! Even Hassleberry decided to go to his own room for the night! So why…?"

Syrus stared down at the floor as Jaden spoke. Of course he didn't understand. Syrus knew that he was a bit…_obvious_…with his feelings. Sometimes, he was a little too obvious for comfort. But Jaden was dense and there was no way that Jaden would ever understand why Syrus did the things that he did unless Syrus actually told him. "It's because…" Syrus started to say in a very soft voice, "When I'm not with you I feel lonely."

As usual Jaden didn't get it and refused to just leave it at that. Jaden's obliviousness was what Syrus loved and hated the most about the other boy at the same time. "Lonely?" The brunette asked blinking at Syrus several times. "Then why don't you share Hassleberry's room or Bastion's for the night? At least you'd be warmer that way--" "No." Syrus quickly stopped him. He knew that he was blushing even more now, but he just ignored it and continued staring at a spot on the blanket refusing to look elsewhere. "It happens even when I'm with other people. If you're not there I feel lonely." Syrus knew that Jaden wasn't going to get it but he still knew that he said too much. He looked back up at Jaden desperately in the darkness, his face still red with embarrassment. "Look, can we just drop it? I'm staying in this room with you no matter how cold it gets."

"Sy…" Jaden said simply as he stared down at his smaller friend. Another silence formed between the two boys and they just stared into each other's eyes. This wasn't helping Syrus' blushing one bit but though he wanted to turn away he couldn't leave Jaden's gaze. Jaden had a rare but serious look on his face and the shadows of the room seemed to hit his face in just the right way to make his soft brown eyes sparkle. Syrus found his eyes trailing down Jaden's face taking in all of his features that Syrus loved so much. He noted that Jaden's lips were slightly parted and he wanted more than anything to kiss them. Their faces were so close right now…if he just leaned in a little more…

But Syrus quickly stopped himself before he could think about it anymore. After all, if he did something like THAT their friendship would definitely be ruined. As it was, things were already getting a little dangerous right here.

But Jaden didn't stop staring.

"Um…Jay?" Syrus asked wanting to know what was going through the other teen's head. "Is there um…something on my face?" But instead of giving Syrus an answer Jaden suddenly placed his hands on Syrus' cheeks. Though the room was cold, Jaden's hands felt warm on Syrus' cold skin. But it was driving Syrus crazy. What was going on! "J-Jaden…what are you…?" But once again, Jaden didn't answer. He tilted his head slightly as his eyes closed and slowly he leaned in kissing Syrus very softly on the lips.

Syrus stared at Jaden his eyes wide and he was now blushing harder than he ever thought possible. Jaden was…KISSING him! Syrus wanted to kiss Jaden back even though he knew nothing at all about kissing, but he couldn't get over his shock to be able to try anyway. A million thoughts were going through his head. But one thought that stood out the most was how _right _this kiss felt. Though Syrus couldn't get himself to relax and actually enjoy the kiss, time seemed to stop anyway. And though the kiss only lasted for about a minute, it seemed so much longer to the blue haired boy.

Jaden pulled away, his eyes opening slightly and Syrus noticed right away that he actually looked _embarrassed_. Syrus couldn't believe it because Jaden was never shy…he was so confident and sure of himself no matter what he did or what happened and yet right now Jaden seemed to be at a loss of words and well, _shy_ . Suddenly Jaden rubbed the back of his neck shyly seeming very awkward and embarrassed at the same time. "Er…wow…it looks like I just kissed you." He laughed nervously and Syrus just stared not knowing how on earth he was supposed to react.

Syrus' heart was beating fast and the million thoughts that were going through his head had now turned into two million. Syrus was still trying to sink in what had just happened…Jaden had KISSED him. This wasn't a dream, their lips really just touched. Jaden was really sitting next to him looking embarrassed and this really had happened. What did that mean? Of course…Syrus knew what he WANTED that kiss to mean. And he knew that usually when someone kissed another person…that's what it was. But Syrus' under confidence was winning and it was trying to think of all the reasons why Jaden could've kissed him that didn't mean the obvious. Finally, Syrus managed to speak. "J-Jay!" He exclaimed staring up at him still in pure shock, "Why did you…w-why did you do that!"

Jaden had stopped laughing nervously and was now grinning a very embarrassed grin looking everywhere else but at Syrus. "Uh, to tell you the truth, Sy, I don't know why I did that." Syrus narrowed his eyes to glare at the brunette for playing around with him like this, "What do you mean 'I don't know'? You KISSED me! You have to have a reason!" Jaden finally looked at Sy and felt helpless. Obviously Syrus took that kiss more seriously than Jaden had hoped and now he didn't know what to do. Helplessly he tried to explain, "I mean it exactly how I say it, Sy. I don't know why I kissed you! When we were looking at each other like that…you just seemed so…I dunno, pretty somehow. And when I looked at your lips…look I really don't know, kissing you just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Obviously Jaden was confused and he seemed so desperate to try and give Syrus the right answer. It made sense, Jaden _was _dense and he probably didn't understand things like kissing and love anyway. But right now Syrus was unable to think rationally and the fact that Jaden wasn't giving him a straight answer was making Syrus feel worse and worse by the second. Tears started to form in his eyes and he found himself crying though he couldn't say himself why that was. "It seemed like the right thing to do?" He cried out, sobbing a bit. "Are you crazy? God, Jaden, you're such an idiot! I can't believe I'm friends with you! I…I hate you!" Of course this wasn't the truth at all and because he said it out loud made Syrus cry even more.

Jaden made a sad face. "Syrus…no…don't say that…" He knew that he was doing something wrong but he just didn't know what it was. All he knew right now was that Syrus was crying and somehow it was his fault. Right now the only thing that Jaden had to worry about was making his smaller friend stop. Without thinking, Jaden wrapped his arms around Syurs and hugged him close to his chest. He hated seeing Syrus feel sad or put himself down and he always had the urge to do whatever he could to help him when it happened. "Don't cry, Syrus…I'm sorry!" He said in a desperate voice, rubbing the smaller boy's back.

Syrus sobbed into Jaden's chest. How could he be so dumb? Why couldn't he understand? "You're not supposed to kiss someone unless you have feelings for them, Jaden!" He sobbed. Jaden blinked, "Feelings?" Syrus felt bad but he couldn't help but feel himself get angry again. "It's when you love someone!" Jaden got another confused face "Love…"

Frustrated, embarrassed and sad, Syrus pulled away from Jaden's embrace to look at him deeply in the eyes. "Yeah, Jay, love! You don't just go around kissing people! You have to be in love with them first!" Jaden cocked his head to the side and blinked, "Do you love me, Sy? Is that why you're getting so upset?" Jaden's voice to that question seemed innocently confused, not grossed out or disturbed by that thought at all. Syrus glared, "Yes! I'm in love with you!" Syrus' face then paled when he realized what he had just said. Jaden had tricked him into saying confessing his feelings! This was his fault…if Jaden had just shut up in the first place he would have never needed to say that! Now everything was ruined and, ugh, it was all Jaden's fault!

Though Syrus wanted to get mad and wanted to storm out of the room in an angry fit, he couldn't. He was now feeling embarrassed and small and afraid that his words had just ruined everything. Besides, it was impossible to be mad at Jaden for too long anyway…no matter how stupid he was.

He stared down at the floor wanting to cry again, "L-Listen to me…" He said with a very slight laugh, "After saying something like that…I'm the one who should be sorry."

Jaden seemed to get eerily serious again, "You don't need to be sorry for being in love with someone." He said, "There's nothing wrong with that. And if you think that I hate you for the way you feel you got another thing coming. I could never hate you, Sy. You're my best friend and…"

Syrus felt a little lighter knowing that Jaden didn't hate him. And judging by the way Jaden didn't have much of a reaction after Syrus' confession he was sure that things could probably stay the way they were between them. But when Syrus heard the words "you're my best friend" come out of Jaden's mouth, the urge to cry started up again harder then ever to the point where he really had to force himself from letting anymore tears fall. He never expected Jaden to feel the same way, and he couldn't even let himself dream that it could ever happen. In his mind, Jaden loving him back was impossible and it would never ever happen. But still, even though he was sure of this he still felt horrible hearing that he was still just Jaden's "best friend" and nothing more. He tried to keep his voice steady even though he was sure that it was shaking from trying to force himself not to cry, "T-thank you, Jaden…I'm glad that we could still be friends. I don't know what I'd do if you h-hated me…"

"Who said that we're just friends?" Jaden asked voice still serious. Syrus stared up at Jaden in shock over his words. He felt confused but at the same time he felt a very small glimmer of hope start to form. "W-what are you saying?" Said Syrus as he stared, hanging onto Jaden's every word.

Jaden sighed and stared back down at the floor. Clearly he was struggling with himself right now and he looked like he was having a hard time with trying to decide what to say. "Look, Sy…I know I don't understand much…and love is one of them. But I do know this; when I'm with you I feel well…different. You make me happy and whenever I see you upset or unhappy, I want to do whatever I can to make you smile again. Because whenever I see you smile at me I feel this…spark. Right here." He placed his hand over his heart still looking serious and not making eye contact with Syrus. "You just told me that you have to be in love with someone to want to kiss them and when I think about it, you're the only person that I'd _want_ to kiss. I dunno, Sy, but isn't that what love is? Because you wanna know something? I think I'm in love with you."

Syrus just stared at Jaden and slowly a smile formed on his face. But at the same time the tears that had formed in his eyes had taken this moment to run to Syrus' cheeks and he found himself crying again. "Sy…you're crying again…" Jaden said, sounding a bit worried. Syrus quickly shook his head. "No, Jay, they're happy tears. I'm just so happy right now…to hear you say all of that…and to know that you really…oh…JADEN!" Syrus threw his arms around Jaden diving on top of him and knocking the other boy down. Jaden blinked and then started laughing as he hugged Syrus back. This was real! Jaden actually loved him! This wasn't a dream, and Syrus wasn't going to wake up all alone and sad. Jaden was here, and Jaden was hugging him, and Jaden really loved him back! Syrus beamed as he nuzzled Jaden's chest. Jaden feeling the same way wasn't impossible after all.

Jaden smiled and lifted Syrus' head up a bit so he could kiss him once again very softly on the lips. This time Syrus kissed him back, hugging the other boy tightly as he lied on him while they kissed. This kiss was a little longer than the last and much more passionate. And though they were both inexperienced with matters such as kissing, when the kiss broke and they smiled at each other both of them understood completely how the other one felt.

Syrus climbed off of Jaden and they both took the blankets and climbed into bed together with them. Syrus immediately snuggled up against Jaden's chest and Jaden held him there stroking his hair softly. "I know I'm new to this…but I promise you that I'll try to be the best boyfriend ever." He kissed the top of Syrus' head and smiled. "You don't need to try." Syrus said as he nuzzled Jaden's chest again. "It's only been a few minutes and you're _already_ the best boyfriend ever."

And with that, the two boys fell asleep not letting go of each other once the whole night. Right now the coldness of the room, the fact that the heater was probably not going to get fixed for a while, the dark shadows that were creeping up in every corner, and the icy wind that was howling outside didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that they had each other and Syrus knew that there was no where else he'd rather be right now, then in Jaden's arms.


End file.
